The Clouds and the Stars
by sastars429
Summary: In a world where ninja are kept a secret, Temari, a Suna High School transfer, finds herself in the unlikely adventure of saving the Konoha from the ominous Akatsuki. Except, she has to do it with pinneapple-head Shikamaru. ShikaxTema other pairings too
1. Fighting? Already?

_**Hiya, everyone! I'm Sastars429. I guess thats what you can address me as. This is my first Naruto fic, and I absolutely L-O-V-E ShikaxTema, Please tell me if they are OOC, i mean, i am kind of new to the whole Naruto fic thing. Please give me feedback on how to make them seem, well, more themselves if you think I'm doing an inadequate job. Thanks, much love, Sastars429.**_

_**Background information: Everyone is in the same grade (besides Gaara, who is one year younger) they're all in their second year of high school. Umm, if something doesn't make sense, then post a review about it and I'll clear that right on up. **_

_**Thanks :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but i do own Asura. My poppy little peppy OC.**_

**Fights? Already?**

_I can't find a single damned thing around here! _Temari groaned. Her first day at Konoha High School and she was already lost. _At least it's pretty... _She thought absentmindedly. "Not nearly as pretty as Suna's stars though," she said letting a sigh escape her lips.

When she reached the principals office, it was nearly noon. _School started __**two **__hours ago, _Temari thought grudgingly. She never liked being late, because tardiness always attracted attention, and from life back home, Temari _hated _attention.

Temari walked into the office to reveal a room with one scurrying receptionist. "Hello?" Temari said, trying to get the receptionists attention.

"Hello?" She said a little louder, growing irritated with the black haired woman.

"HELLO?" She finally shouted and the receptionist let out a squeal and lifted her head to look at her. In the receptionists arms was a small pig, and Temari really couldn't tell what she was supposed to get from the image. "My name is Tema-"

"Ah yes!" The receptionist exclaimed, dropping the pig. "Our transfer student from Suna Academy! So sorry about the mess," the receptionist said, waving to the paper-strewn office, "My name is Shizune. Tsunade has been making me worry like crazy, she said she might _not have processed the papers for your transfer correctly. _So I have spent all morning trying to find them and make sure Suna Academy was aware of everything. Oh, and this is Tsunade's pig, Tonton." She said, gesturing to the pig on the floor.

"SHIZUNE!" A grumpy voice yelled from behind a door at the far end of the room.

"Yes, Headmistress Tsunade?" Shizune asked in the nicest voice possible.

_This TSUNADE is the HEADMISTRESS? _Temari squeaked in her head. She was tough and all, but Tsunade sounded scary, even dangerous.

"Has the Suna transfer arrived yet?" Came the same grumpy voice, but this time less loud.

"Yes Headmistress, she has just arrived, she's coming in now." Shizune said, hurriedly gesturing Temari through the door.

At first sight, Temari wasn't awfully scared of Tsunade. She wore pig-tails, which made her look slightly childish, but otherwise was plain, but when Temari stared into Tsunade's eyes she understood why Shizune hadn't argued or yelled back. Tsunade's eyes were scary and heartless to Temari, and Tsunade was not one she wanted to get into trouble with.

"Here is your schedule, and here's your map." Tsunade said, and nothing further for a long minute or two. "Since it's your first day, I'll have someone show you around. Our school is fairly large, much larger than Suna's and it's easy to get lost in. We're very excited to have you as a transfer." Temari smirked in her head, she didn't sound pleased or excited at all.

Two knocks came from outside the door and Shizune's calm voice came through. "Naruto Uzumaki is here, sent from Iruka's class."

Tsunade's expression went cold, colder than before. "Send him in," she barked. A moment later a cocking smiling boy with blonde hair came strolling in. He was having the time of his life.

"Hey, Grandma Tsunade," He said casually before giving her a toothy grin, "What's up?"

"What's up? That's what you're asking me? NARUTO! Can you even go ONE DAY without getting sent out of class? You're always so immature!" Tsunade yelled, and Temari couldn't help but flinch. What had this kid done?

"Temari, your guide is here." Shizune's quiet voice came from a crack in the door. Temari hurried out of there and was met by a girl with the same toothy grin as the boy in the hallway.

"Hiya, the name is Asura." She chirped, turning on her heel and heading out of the door. Once they were outside she turned and asked for Temari's name.

"It's Temari," she grumbled, "So, what's up with Tsunade?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Dunno, she has kind of always been like that. I guess that's what you get from being such a slug all the time!" She exclaimed, giggling away.

_At least she isn't the girly type... _Temari thought. She _despised _girly girls.

"You're late, you were supposed to arrive an hour ago. It's noon," the girl stated matter-of-factly, "You've had the whole class waiting like puppies. I swear, when I got called down to the Slug Queen's office, some people cheered." She laughed putting her hands into her pockets. "Naruto got so loud that he was sent to Tsunade's too, but not for good reasons."

"Oh great," Temari sighed.

"What's wrong?" Asura asked, turning towards Temari.

"I hate crowds and attention." She stated, grimly looking at the door they had stopped in front of. The Konoha symbol was engraved on the door next to the room number.

The girl laughed, "Well then you're going to hate Konoha High School. Welcome to the jungle!" She shouted opening the door to the classroom.

The classroom was utter chaos. Paper airplanes were flung in every direction, spit balls stuck to the ceiling, books were on the floor, pencils were discarded everywhere, and the teacher just seemed to be reading a magazine.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE BACK TO YOUR SEATS, I WANT THIS ROOM EXACTLY LIKE IT WAS BEFORE!" The teacher shouted, setting down his magazine. The classroom was suddenly encased in a shroud of silence as people scrambled to their seats, picked up pencils and books, and scurried to throw away all the spit balls.

"Wow," Temari gasped to Asura, but then realized she was alone standing outside the door, and to make matters worse; _everyone _was staring at her.

By everyone, she meant over fifty students _and _a teacher. They all seemed awestruck about _something. _Temari self consciously looked down to make sure she was wearing pants, she had had a nightmare about that once.

Whispers broke out among the crowd, like "We have competition for Sasuke now, girls." or "She's hot", and she swear she heard something like "What a drag".

"Silence!" The teacher shouted, and the class immediately obeyed. Iruka wasn't nearly as scary as Tsunade, but he still held the aura around him that if you better do what he says.

"Why don't you introduce yourself? We've long awaited our Suna transfer student." Iruka said politely, gesturing her to the front of the class.

"My name is Temari." She said dumbly. She wasn't sure what else to tell people, she came from a barren wasteland of a desert where the only pretty things were the stars amongst the never-ending sand.

"Hobbies? Siblings? Dreams for the future? Likes? Dislikes?" Iruka prodded. Temari was already growing annoyed of him.

"Well, I don't really have any hobbies. I have two brothers, I don't like a lot of things, and I haven't really thought about the future." The whole class sighed, and she thought she saw a couple of people smile. Temari knew that she wasn't sounding very interesting, but that's what she wanted, and she got it.

She was assigned to sit in between a rather chubby individual, and a lazy pineapple-headed guy who only seemed to stare outside at the clouds or nap. In. The. Middle. Of. Class.

When class finally let out, she was exhausted and was glad it was her lunch break. She hated Earth Science. It just seemed stupid to her, why learn something she was never going to use?

She was about to exit the main school ground for the courtyard when she heard chanting from the opposite direction. She walked toward it until she was able to make out what they were saying. It sickened her to find out.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Lots of boys and girls were shouting as they formed a crowd around three people. She could only make out the tops of their heads, and Pineapple-head and the other boy who sat next to her were right in the middle of it.

_Why did it have to be __**them? **_Temari sighed and walked toward the possible fight. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if tomorrow they came to school with cuts in bruises, everyone at this school was just _so_ annoying.

"What the hell is going on here?" Temari shouted above the crowd making her way to the middle of the crowd. Everyone went silent, what was the new transfer student doing getting involved with other peoples problems already?

"A fight. Fatty thinks he can take me!" The redheaded boy with freckles shouted in the middle, promptly earning cheers from the crowd.

Pineapple-head sighed and shook his head. "Please tell me you did not just call Choji that."

"What? Fat? FAT! FAT! FAT!" The redhead teased, again and again. Choji's face grew redder and redder with frustration, but he didn't make any move to defend himself. By the time the redhead opened his mouth again, he was shaking Temari could see the anger and frustration in his eyes, that he was resisting every urge to lunge at the boy.

"To scared now? To nice to throw a punch at me?" The boy teased, and Temari had had enough. What had Choji done to this brat of a boy? He might have a _health problem _for pete's sake! He didn't deserve this kind of harassment, no one did.

"Well luckily, I'm not!" She said winding her fist back and hitting the boy. There was an awful _smack _that was heard throughout the open grassy field, and Temari just stood up straight, brushed herself off, and turned towards Choji.

"Are you alright? I don't even know what the hell his problem was." Everyone was awestruck. The whole crowd was silent. The crowd immediately dispersed when Tsunade came into view, though. They all seemed to have one excuse or another.

"Y-you stood up for me?" Choji asked so quietly that Temari barely heard. "But you don't even know me."

"I don't have to to know that that boy was disturbing the peace." Temari said, shrugging. "By the way, Pineapple-boy, what's your name?"

"Oh, that's Shikamaru." His friend answered for him, and they both turned to face Tsunade. Her face was red with fury.

"SHIKAMARU, CHOJI, and..." Her face changed from furious to blank, Tsunade just couldn't remember Temari's name.

"Temari?"

"Yes, Temari. Go eat lunch and then STRAIGHT TO CLASS. I expect you all to be on time. After school, detention. Three PM sharp." She said in a huff walking off.

Temari sighed and shrugged. She picked up her lunch from where she had set it a moment ago and walked off. "See you at three, Choji!" She called over her shoulder before disappearing from sight.

It took a whole two minutes for Shikamaru to process everything that had happened. "Pineapple-boy?" Was the only thing he could manage to ask though.

"She was talking about your hair, Shikamaru. You know? It kind of looks like a pineapple." Shikamaru didn't reply. This girl... she was so different.

_Just like my mother. So troublesome._ He just sighed and laid down to watch the clouds.

**I hope that was an A-OKAY first chapter, the updates wont come till about 7 days after each other, but you can probably expect the next update to come a little sooner than that. **

**Press the review button? I will loooveee you. Shika will too. So will Tema. **

**Byebye.**


	2. The Escape

**Uh, so yeah. I always try to keep these short because i know that if they are long, nobody wants to read them, but this is IMPORTANT.**

**READ THIS!**

**You will be confused if you don't. The summary of this story wasn't complete, and i was tired so i uh, well didnt complete it. Below is the full summary and I will update it tomorrow, im too tired right now. **

**Basically, shinobi do exist in this fanfiction, just in this one, they are kept a secret from the average person in the village. Undercover shinobi are stationed as teachers to test if any of the students actually have the aptitude to be a shinobi.**

**Thanks for reading that blurb up there, if you didnt this would be kind of confusing. Sorry for the partial confusion. : / Enjoy :)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

Temari stood outside of the detention room door. She absolutely hated the thought of spending _two hours _of her life with people she hardly knew, but if she skipped detention there was _Tsunade _to deal with. Temari shuddered and opened the door.

She was surprised to see that there were at least four other kids stuck in detention. She remembered seeing them all and struggled to remember all of their names from school that day.

She knew the annoying blonde in the back row, who was sound asleep, as Naruto. He had gotten in trouble in all of his classes that day, and every single time it was for something stupid and immature. Surprisingly though, Temari didn't hate him as much as the boy sitting next to him.

There was a black haired boy with an annoyed expression on his face sitting next to Naruto. He was none other than the teen heartthrob Sasuke Uchiha. He and Naruto were known as polar opposites, and natural enemies, but Temari thought she could see a friendship under all of the hatred. Temari knew it was possible because the one person who Sasuke _did _hang around with was just like Naruto.

Next to Sasuke was her guide that day, Asura. Asura was smiling and chatting away to Sasuke about nothing in particular. Temari still didn't know if she liked Asura or not, she was so much like Naruto that it scared her. The only real difference between the two was that Sasuke and her were long time close friends, even if she did most of the talking. Asura never seem to get tired of all the one-sided conversations her and Sasuke shared.

Lastly, all the way in the front row Sakura and Ino were sitting, occasionally bothering to send each other a death glare. Temari wasn't sure what had happened but it was bound to be connected to Sasuke. They always fought over him, and personally, Temari found it sickening. She already hated the two.

"Tema!" Shouted someone, breaking her train of thought. Temari turned to see Asura using her entire arm to wave her over; who was only standing a few feet away. "Come sit by me!" She finished, pointing to a seat next to her and flashing Temari a toothy smile.

"Alright," Temari sighed, "But my name is _Temari."_" she finished, taking the seat next to Asura. "How did you five get detention?" Temari inquired, pointing to Sakura, Ino, Asura, and the two boys.

"It's all Naruto's fault." Sasuke said, frowning.

"Don't be such a grump, Sasu. It's not his fault you weren't on your guard!" Asura chimed, leaning near Sasuke with one of her famous teeth-showing smiles.

"Don't call me that! My name is _Sasuke, _and you know it's true. If the idiot had minded his own business I wouldn't be stuck here." He grunted as he turned away, he was done with the conversation.

"Well you see," Asura continued for him, "Bimbo number one and bimbo number two were in one of their _stupid _fits about _Sasu _when Naruto comes up and gets really angry and _stupidly _says "Sasuke's just a loser, what do you guys see in him?". You _never ever _say that to a Sasuke fangirl. So Ino starts telling Naruto about how Sasuke is _so much better _than him and bets that Sasuke could beat Naruto in a figh-" Asura was cut off by the door opening.

As Shikamaru and Choji walked in Asura was struck dumb for a moment or two. "Shikamaru and Choji?" She asked watching them come in. "Why are you in detention? And, Temari why are _you _in detention? You just got here!"

"You _just _realized that?" Shikamaru asked shaking his head. "Where's Kakashi? Isn't he the detention teacher?"

"Probably off reading some adult novel, he's rarely ever here." Naruto answered matter-of-factly.

"I see you're finally awake, and of course you would know that, Naruto. You're here every day." Ino chided from the front row. Naruto pouted and put his head back down into his arm.

"Uh, so why are you guys here again?" Asura asked again, annoyed that her question was ignored.

"Ugh, it was all some orange haired kids fault." Temari fumed, shaking her head.

"He called Choji exactly what you're thinking." Shikamaru added, taking a seat near Temari. Choji grabbed a desk and turned it so the six were sitting in a circle.

"But, I thought the old slug queen _promised _that next time Choji got into a fight she would _expel _him." Asura commented, not sure of what had happened.

"Well yeah, she did," Choji started, opening a bag of chips that he seemingly pulled out of nowhere, "But right as I was about to fight back Temari comes in and throws a punch." He finished between bites, smiling with renewed happiness.

"Oh, that's too bad." Asura sighed.

"What do you mean? That he wasn't expelled?" Temari asked, slightly agitated.

"Oh, no no. That you guys are stuck in detention and all. I'm going to ditch though." Asura finished, smiling away.

Choji was nodding and eating only acknowledging things with a grunt when he noticed what Asura had said. "Wait, what?"

"This place sucks and I hate it. I'm going to go do something fun, maybe even have an adventure!" Asura exclaimed, raising her arms in the air.

"You might want to think about patrol first." A voice said from the doorway. Temari turned to see a boy their age with a grey hoodie on.

"Kiba? What are you doing here?" Asura asked.

"Jeez Asura, do you know everybody?" Shikamaru asked from his desk.

"Pretty much, never knew somebody she didn't." Kiba answered from the doorway.

"How did you get detention?" Asura asked.

"Snuck Akamaru into school with me today, he gets pretty lonely when I leave him at home." Kiba replied walking over to the group. "Planning on ditching? Sounds fun, but you need a lookout."

"Will you do the honors?" Asura asked.

"Sure, Akamaru and I will be a great lookout." He said and Temari was shocked to see a small dogs head poke out from under his hood.

"We will need a plan, too." Shikamaru said from his desk. "The window might be locked, so that's a problem too. Next, we will have to assume that there are teachers outside, maybe even Tsunade."

"You make this sound so serious Shikamaru. Can't we just ditch and run?" Asura complained from her desk.

"Do you have a death wish? As I said, _Tsunade _could be outside. I suggest we make a rendezvous point and split up into smaller groups so we have a lesser chance of being detected. Ideas?"

"Uh, we could go to the park a few blocks away from the school." Choji suggested, fully attentive now that he had finished his chips.

"Sounds good," Ino and Sakura said in unison from over Shikamaru's shoulder. "Can we come with you guys?"

"Well with you two, that would make nine. Which makes it so we can have groups of three." Shikamaru noted, even though none of the seven were too thrilled about having them on the team. "Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura when we exit the window you guys will head straight, Choji, myself, and Temari will head left, and Ino, Asura, and Kiba will head right. Meet at the park in a half hour unless you get caught." Shikamaru finished and the group walked over to the window.

**Tsunade's Office**

Tsunade, Asuma, Iruka, Kakashi, and Kurenai all sat around a crystal ball that showed a surveillance of the detention room. They saw the nine students exit the window and follow through with the plan they discussed.

"Do you think they may have the aptitude for it?" Iruka asked in the room of silent people.

"It's possible. We'll only know if we try to stop them. Iruka, wait at their meeting point. Asuma go after Shikamaru's team, Kakashi go after Sasuke's team, and Kurenai go after Asura's team. Meet back with your report." Tsunade ordered facing away.

_I wonder if these students could have the aptitude to be a Konoha village shinobi. _Tsunade wondered, looking out the window.

**IF YOU DIDNT, please read the bold print at the very top.**

**Uh, normally i thank my reviewers here, but i didnt get any. I dont know what that means, it doesnt mean im doing horrible, but it doesnt mean im doing great.**

**Please review, when you dont, it makes me sad :( **


End file.
